


龙的故事其一·化形之旅（原创男性角色x龙王马）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [11]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Marking, Out of Character, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 这个算是龙的世界的第一篇吧（算是在龙性恋好友的鼓励下写出来的），开头一堆设定真是抱歉。总之设定上王马是年轻的龙，他的男朋友（攻）原型是——嗯，看名字就知道了，设定我也一起放下来好了。以及人物原型杨小姐生日快乐，虽然有点迟了。拉马斯·米尔·杨 20岁空间法师，喜欢钻研奇奇怪怪的法术，收集各种各样的书籍，大贤者的第四个弟子，是师傅在外面捡回来的孤儿，表面温文尔雅对谁都笑呵呵的，内在里是腹黑变态。对龙王马一见钟情。脸上有封印魔力的纹路，大体上是个辅助类法师，但也可以攻击。老婆控，一切以龙王马（老婆）为先，打不过龙王马。想事情或者紧张想要自控的时候回摸自己脸上的封印纹路。瘦高个，亚麻色长发，深邃的黑色眼睛，身高191。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949





	龙的故事其一·化形之旅（原创男性角色x龙王马）

**Author's Note:**

> 肉柴，别打我谢谢。

对于龙来说，在出生就拥有的形态与后天练就的、与这片大陆上适应性最强的同源种族人类相仿的形态之间自由切换是一件有点麻烦的事情，需要长时间的适应，或者高强度的锻炼与外力的帮助，毕竟这两种形态之间的差距正如它们的体型差一样不止一星半点。传说仁慈的创世神赐予了她最初的造物，同源的龙与人自由通婚的权力，为此也给予了他们与伴侣共享寿命的能力和变形的力量，但因为同为她造物的其他诸神的反对只能给这力量加上限制，使得龙需要经历漫长的岁月亦或巨大的磨难来学会变成人形，而人则干脆失去了自由变形的能力，可他们也得到了与其他种族通婚的自由（有些学者说这是诅咒）。就天性来说，因为是同源，比起其他种族龙与人总会更为轻易的聚到一块，大多数龙都会随着年岁的增长自然而然地领悟化形的能力且生出想要运用这力量的欲望，人则会为了能与龙一起生存而努力学习与它们有关的知识，不管那是武力、炼金术、魔法还是别的什么，这些努力间接让世间万物都能和谐共处。据说这便是自天地生成后的千万年来最普遍的状况，直到百年前接连两次的大战颠覆了原有的秩序，把大陆上原有的文明与国家全部分割重组，形成了现在的古怪平衡。有些国家承认也允许多种族的存在与通婚，有些不允许，有些甚至只承认单一种族的“正统性”，这一切都让“自由地在世间行走”这一概念变得复杂起来，尤其是对龙来说。

祖卡，一个主要人口由人类等人形生物构成的小国家，坐落在几个大国之间的群山与河流中。这里的居民以贸易为生，不知为何特别惧怕龙，或许是因为残存的古老传说中龙种善喷火，可以轻易的烧掉他们赖以生存的家园与货物的缘故吧。且不说喷火龙只是龙中的一个小小分支切大多不会住在山里，这种布满水神与土神气息的地方即便长满花草树木也很难烧。但话又说回来，这个贸易至上的国家对于生物种族的鉴别非常松散，只要外表是人类出得起钱能做交易不管你内在是来自深渊的不可名状还是天上飞的奇怪毛团他们都不太在意，于是号称讨厌人类以外生物的祖卡国内事实上遍布靠各种手段变成人形的存在，这已经成为了一种没人乐意挑破的常识了。结果，每到丰收神节与祈愿节这样的主要节日，在祖卡首都阿布萨的大广场上参与祭祀庆典的人群里，只要是有辨识类能力的人都会透过魔法与炼金术的伪装看见各种种族的访客，事实意义上的鱼龙混杂。

而这也是拉马斯·米尔·杨决定带着与他新成为恋人的王马来这里的主要原因之一。

作为龙才刚刚长出证明他成年的逆鳞的王马不论是常识还是能力都不能保证他独自生存，于是杨（在和他亲爱的师傅商谈之后）就想着带王马到管制松散又不查身份的祖卡国来，其一是让他能够适应人多的地方，体会到与他人一起生活的乐趣，其二便是在祖卡周围的群山中找个山洞啥的让王马好好练习化形，毕竟说好了要一起旅行，总是让杨给到现在都还没学会收起龙种族特征明显的瞳孔与四肢的王马施加伪装魔法也实在不太稳当。祖卡这地方虽然排斥非人种族在城内公然显出原形，对周边的管理却相当松散，或许是力不从心吧。无论如何，杨趁着今年的丰收神节带着披上他亲手制作的伪装长袍的王马来到出入境审查比平日还要松散的祖卡，跑到阿布萨的大广场上和其他人一起围着篝火跳舞，与他分享新出炉的甜食和烤肉，在满天星辰下吻去对方嘴角的残渣，收获了不少路人羡慕的眼光与祝福。杨非常肯定地觉得，王马已经习惯了人群了，接下来要做的就是让他保持这种轻松愉悦的心情尽快学会化形。

直到为期十五天的庆典结束，祖卡正式步入秋天时，王马才终于在杨的帮助下学会了如何变成完全的人形。

在远离人烟的一个山洞里，王马用自己新变出来的、比龙爪柔嫩了不知多少倍的人的腿和脚颤颤巍巍的站了起来，努力靠自己抓住了平衡感，一点一点的慢慢挪动脚步，向着冲他张开双臂满脸期待的杨缓缓走了过去。因为还不习惯自己新变出来的形体，他每一步都走的小心翼翼，生怕失去才刚刚抓住的平衡，错失这有生以来的第一次体验。杨深知他的恋人有多好强，绝不会为了一时的愉快而气得恋人不允许他再陪着进行化形的练习甚至赶他出窝（是的王马还是喜欢睡龙窝）自己睡，嗯，他不会这么蠢的，杨非常有耐心，他会保持着张开双臂的姿势等到恋人自己扑进他怀里为止，而王马也并没有让他等太久。自认为已经掌握技巧的年轻龙迈开大步往比他高了小半个头的恋人那跑去，在杨意料之中地很快失去平衡，有些狼狈的摔进他怀里。

“啊！可恶......”王马趴在恋人的怀里，攥紧他柔软的亚麻布袍子咬着牙骂了一句，满脸挫败，“还以为我能走了......”

“别急啊王马，”杨伸手扶起失去平衡的王马帮他站好，“这才第一次嘛，你是从半龙形立刻变成人形的，肯定要多练习几次啊。再说了......”长发青年突然向前抱紧了因为一时气愤而没控制好脸上龙鳞的黑发青年，利用身高优势把他带到他自己垒的石头窝边，在他敏感的耳边低语着夸奖他，“王马能这么快就变成完全的人形明明已经很厉害了啊，能短时间理解那些东西真的超级聪明的，”意料之中地看见对方的耳朵因为自己暧昧的姿势和喷在他耳垂上的热气而发红，“你做得很棒哦，王马，”杨说着，带着自己都不曾察觉的温柔微笑吻上化为人形的年轻龙的耳朵，“这是祝贺的吻哟。”然后是耳垂下那一小片柔软敏感的皮肤，再到侧脸、颧骨、鼻梁，最后是他有些干燥的嘴唇，“真是太好了，我终于可以够到你了。”杨以几乎不可耳闻的音量低语着，亲上那双渴望已久的唇，与王马交换了略带甜味的、宛如羽毛般轻薄的吻。

第一次亲吻结束的很快，但两人都没有要立刻分开的意思，王马努力控制着自己不要脸红，抬起头望向恋人的眼睛发出了有些跑题的控诉：“杨，你是不是又背着我自己把甜食吃掉了？”

“哎？啊啊，被你发现了啊，”面对恋人有些无厘头的发言，杨只是稍微愣了一下便明白他只是在转移话题，笑着从腰侧的口袋里取出装有两人都最喜欢的巧克力的盒子，“其实还有一点，你要吃吗？”他打开盒子，用右手的拇指和食指拈起最后一块褐色的、有些融化的巧克力，冲恋人晃了晃，假装要自己吃掉，而后者如他所料地伸出手抓住了他的手腕，拖到自己嘴边，然后一口叼走了那块巧克力，还嫌不够似的伸出柔软的舌头在他指尖上舔来舔去......察觉到自己身体变化的杨为了不吓到在这方面尚算白纸一张的恋人，赶紧推开他，借口要去市集上多买些甜食和烤肉回来庆祝，逃也似的冲出了洞穴，留下满脸迷茫的王马在那回味口中甜美的味道。

眼见杨已经传送走了，王马抹了抹脸，这才卸下强装出来的镇定，扶着石头窝的边缘站起身，慢慢挪动到比较舒服的地方坐下捂住红透的脸，开始回味刚才的吻。原来人类之间嘴唇相碰是这种感觉吗？那之前他保持龙形趴在窝里睡觉的时候杨偷偷凑过来把嘴巴贴在他嘴上也是这个意思吗？总觉得好像亏了，等会一定要把那家伙的份也吃掉作为报复才行——年轻龙的单纯思绪在体内泛起异样热潮时戛然而止，他的发情期到了。

陌生的热潮迅速淹没了王马的理智，摧毁了他的自控力，让他好不容易才收起的翅膀和龙角龙尾都冒了出来，撑坏了杨给他做的衣服，但他来不及可惜了。半龙形态的黑发青年呜咽着站起，然后失去平衡，跌进了石头窝里。感谢杨的多此一举，窝里铺着大量软枕和毯子，他没有撞坏什么，但这些柔软的东西并不能帮他散去体内的热度，只能让他失去平衡，腿架在窝边却怎么也坐不起来也爬不出去，烦躁地在窝里滚来滚去，泛着龙鳞的手在胸口和下身处揉来揉去，想把那让他困惑的感觉散去。

用冷水洗过脸的杨抱着塞得满满的魔法储物袋回来时看见的就是因为热潮而失去控制撕毁衣物、趴在窝边石头上痛苦地小声哼哼的恋人，他蜜色的皮肤上细密的汗珠与皮肤上隐约可见的鳞片在洞内微弱的烛光照射下闪闪发光，宽大的翅膀摊开在身侧，随着浑身发红的王马不时皱眉呻吟而轻轻抽动。平日总是十分健康的恋人突然变得如此反常，杨吓得丢开手里装满食物的袋子，冲到王马身边，压抑着内心对于可能出现的情况的担忧想要扶起他，却在触及他脊背时听到了一声几乎可以说是甜腻的哭声，脑海中立刻浮现了最大的可能性。

“......王马？听得见我说话吗？感觉怎么样？”

“唔嗯......杨？你，你回来了？我也不知道这是怎么了，身上好热，哈啊，手，不要拿开......”

看着王马迷离的金棕色双眸，杨基本可以确定自己的恋人怎么了，他脱下自己的外袍，铺在了王马身下：“王马，听我说，你现在可能是发情了，需要我帮忙吗？”虽然嘴上还在提建议，但是手已经动了起来，捉住恋人结实精壮的细腰把他捞起来，摸了摸他因为战斗而有些破损的翅膀边缘，挠了挠他的翅膀根让他放松，这才扶住他，让他保持着背对自己的状态撅起翘臀，“乖，很快就好了哦......”也不知是在对自己还是对王马说着安抚的话语，杨跪坐在王马身后，扶着他颤抖的尾巴，指尖顺着鳞片的纹路一路刮到尾根，无视王马近乎崩溃的低吼声，顺着自己的心意用手指绕着那根大尾巴的根部刮来蹭去，直到恋人的欲望以肉眼可见的速度硬起来才松手，低头在他满是汗水的脊背上翅膀根部之间那块泛着黑色龙鳞光泽的皮肤上印下一个轻吻，“没关系的，我会帮你解决的，所以，”他扶起那条颤抖着的尾巴，引导着它缠绕上自己的腰，“乖，别动哦。”他附身向前，用安抚的语气在王马冒尖的耳边低语着，伸手沿着尾根向下，抚上那个隐秘的入口。

随身携带治疗用的软膏真是太棒了呢，杨这样想着，一手放肆的在恋人挺翘的蜜色臀瓣上拉扯揉捏着，另一只手沾着散发着清香的软膏按上那个紧紧闭合的小口，不断揉搓入口处的褶皱直到那处习惯了自己指尖的触感而逐渐放松，这才小心翼翼地填入了一根手指。空虚感的源头、身后隐秘的通道被突然插入的充实感让已经被欲潮淹没了理智的王马抓紧手里的毯子边大声呻吟起来，他带着哭腔的声音在洞内回荡，刺激着身后还在努力抑制自己冲动的杨的神经。还在努力帮他扩张的杨用力深呼吸了几下，强行压制住自己想要立刻动手的冲动，低头咬了几口恋人蜷曲黑发间依稀露出的蜜色后颈和肩膀作为惩罚，同时加快手上的动作，尽可能快地撑开那个狭窄的甬道，把透明的软膏抹在不断抽动的肉壁上，又草草扩张了几下，确定穴口可以吞入自己三指后终于解开腰带，解放了被束缚的硬挺，扶着自己硬得发痛的柱身抵上恋人的会阴反复摩擦，直到他发出近似哭泣的声音要求更多，这才转向那个一张一合的粉嫩入口，扶着王马的腰，一寸一寸地把自己填了进去。

湿热的肉壁迅速包围了入侵者，热情地吮吸挽留着不停抽离再深入的硬物。陌生的充实感和柱头擦过敏感处带来的古怪快感让王马下意识地抓紧了毯子和石头边，皱起眉头呻吟起来。这不对，他残存的理智与本能告诫着他，就这样把自己向别人展开是很危险的，但他心里的另一个声音却在辩解，认定与杨交合是不会错的，他决定服从自己的心声，张开翅膀让杨能够到他的腰腹，伸手与身后人十指相扣，咬着下唇忍受来自身后的冲击与快感。

终于得以亲近恋人的杨借着深入的机会抱紧王马的腰，在他发红的耳垂与侧脸上落下细密的吻，舔去他眼角沁出的泪水与发间流淌下来的汗水，故意低语着夸赞他的身体，引诱他侧头与自己接吻。手上也没有闲着，一只手用略带薄茧的掌心贴上蜜色的胸膛，包裹住浅色的乳尖蹭来蹭去，另一只手在他线条流畅的腹部与腰间游走，寻找会让他忍不住拔高声音的敏感点，最终落在了备受冷落的前端上，伴随着自己抽送的动作频率有一下没一下地抚弄着那处。或许是因为发情期的影响，王马对杨的胡闹并没有太大抵触，反而可谓积极地配合着他的动作扭腰，努力迎合吞入身后恋人的硬挺，昂着头渴求恋人的亲吻与触碰。与之相对的，杨没有放过任何疼爱恋人的机会，除了抽出时短暂的分离，其余时间他的胸膛都与王马汗湿带鳞的背紧密相贴。亲吻自是不必多说的密集而热烈，在杨的诱导下王马甚至学会了如何在下身还在交合的状态下保持漫长而色情的湿吻。两人就这样在昏暗的洞穴内迎来了他们的第一次。

被滚热粘稠的白浊填满的王马很快就跟着迈向高潮，呻吟着射在杨手里之后瘫软下来，被杨扶住。即便是在高潮后的短暂失神期间他的身体也没有完全放松，穴口紧咬着杨的物件，不许他抽出身来帮两人做清理。同样没有就此停下的打算的杨笑了笑，低头亲了一下恋人发红的耳尖，抓住他的胳膊，在他的配合下帮他翻了个身，让他感受自己因为肉壁旋转摩擦而复苏的欲望：“你看，都怪你不肯松开，这下真的出不来咯？”

“没关系，”王马张开嘴，声音沙哑得他自己都吓了一跳，“别走。”少许恢复的理智让他不曾下决心对恋人说出求欢的话语，只是伸手拉住了对方的手，有些生涩的收紧后穴作为暗示。

杨听懂了他话里的未尽之意，感受到他隐藏的热情，勾起唇凑上前又亲了一下已经被自己吮吸得红肿的双唇：“好，我不走，乖，别乱动哦。”这样说着，他一手与王马十指相扣，一手扶起恋人已经被他捏出指痕的蜜色大腿，一个挺腰，再次深入那个柔软的美妙甬道。新开拓的甬道内还残留着刚才射入的白浊，那种粘稠的液体此刻也被当做了润滑，尚且因为上一次交欢而变得松软又轻微抽搐的肉壁温顺地接纳了入侵者有些粗暴的冲撞，在对方每次深入时敞开欢迎，又在他想要撤出时努力收紧挽留。这对年轻的恋人很快就找到了在床事上取悦对方的诀窍，伸手相拥，交换满是铁锈味与汗味的吻，不停地探索着对方身上的奥秘。

杨此刻深刻感觉到发情期的龙的欲望有多强，明明才去过一次，王马却仿佛是尝到了甜头般眯着眼睛小声哼哼着要他给予更多，还主动用四肢配合着尾巴缠上他的身体，用力把他拉向自己，示意他再用力些、快些给予自己更多快感。逐渐找到诀窍后接吻便成了助兴剂，让两人能够更紧密地贴合在一块，纠缠着，交欢彼此的气息。再次被情欲淹没理智与羞耻心的王马眼中满是生理性泪水，来自杨的每一次冲撞都让他忍不住眨眨眼，流下几滴，然后被杨珍重地吻去：“来......别怕，我在这里......”杨低声唤着身下人的名字，在接吻的间隙吻过恋人端正的下巴和因为下身的冲击而紧绷的喉咙与锁骨，手指抚上已经被印下痕迹的结实胸膛，在乳晕周围画圈，逗弄立起的乳尖，刺激他绷紧身体，给两人带来新一轮的快感冲击。石洞内，昏暗的烛光将两人不断纠缠暧昧的影子投射在石壁上，伴随着不断回荡着的肉体撞击音与呻吟声，使得两人交换的情形更显淫靡。在交换的间歇理智偶尔回笼时，王马光是用余光扫到两人的投影便羞得浑身发红，拽住杨不许他抬头。意识到发生了什么的杨从善如流，抱紧了身下临近顶峰的恋人，在他耳边低声夸赞他的美妙之处是投影无法体现的，激得王马又是泄愤又是撒娇地一口咬在他肩上，而他反而被这刺痛感激励，用力挺入恋人后庭未被开拓过的深处，在他的身体里留下属于自己的标记。敏感处被新一轮喷涌而入的浊液不断冲刷的王马很快就也攀上了顶峰，他属于龙的本能让他依稀明白自己正在与身上的人互相标记，这让他兴奋地绷紧身体，射在了恋人白皙的小腹和自己蜜色的胸膛上。

这之后，杨废了好一番功夫才说服疲累的恋人让自己给他稍作清理，这才又搂着发泄完毕的王马倒回石头窝里，埋在柔软的靠垫和厚绒毯里交换轻柔的亲吻。恢复理智的王马像是忘了刚才自己是如何向恋人渴求疼爱般张嘴就要杨把买回来的甜食和肉交出来。望着这样不讲理还用与之前无异的沙哑声音向自己提要求的王马，杨忽然起了些恶作剧的心思。他伸手，用魔法取来袋中新买的甜食，借着自己的体型优势伸手搂住恋人，当着他的面自己叼了一块褐色的甜味方块，笑着凑上前逗他来抢。眼馋的王马并没有想太多，伸手按住杨比自己纤细无力得多的后颈，探头咬了上去。

这个以巧克力为借口开始的亲吻甜美而缠绵，两人像是要争夺甜味一般用力吮吸着对方的双唇，舌头搅在一块，争先扫过对方的嘴唇与牙齿，享受最后残存的那一丝苦甜。借着龙的体力优势，王马成功胜过杨一筹，翻身骑在他身上露出得胜的微笑：“你看，我可以的。”他说着，收起身上代表他龙种身份的翅膀尾巴和鳞片，显出人形的身体，“杨，你好像不是很惊讶？”

“我为什么要惊讶呢？”杨伸出手，摸了摸自己脸上深色的法阵纹路有些羞涩的笑了，“我一直都相信王马你非常厉害的啊，肯定能马上学会维持人形的诀窍的，只是需要一点点时间罢了......王马？”

“杨，你又硬了。”红着脸的王马像是发现了新大陆一般向后靠了靠，露出了抓住先机的得意笑容，状似无意的用自己挺翘的臀部贴上股间逐渐抬头的硬物，感受了一会那处的硬度，伸手扒开自己的臀瓣，抬腰，缓缓骑了上去。他紧皱着的眉头，若隐若现的龙瞳，涨红的脸和耳朵，还有压抑的闷哼都是那样的诱人，杨勉强保留的理智在如此美景面前瞬间灰飞烟灭。他抓住恋人的细腰用力下按，让他再次被钉在自己的欲望上，毫无保留地张嘴发出甜腻的呻吟。

很快王马就意识到，自己大概是做了个不太明智的决定。隐秘的甬道被大力顶开，柱头在敏感点上来回剐蹭，这一切带来的刺激远比他能想象的还要大，更别提在软垫的包围下他很难找到着力点，只能被动地让杨扶着他的腰支撑着他。被挫败感与羞耻心淹没的王马闭上眼睛咬住下唇，任由杨着迷的爱抚着他的身体，自下而上借着他的体重深入，每一下都准确地擦过他敏感的位置，让他时不时破功发出甜腻压抑的呻吟声，到最后甚至用带着泣音的声音恳求杨停止玩弄他的身体，陪他攀上高峰......

龙的发情期可以持续很长时间，等到两人结伴离开祖卡前往大贤者的居所时，这里短暂的秋天已经快要结束了，而他们的旅途还很漫长。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我又虎头蛇尾了，最近总这样我感觉我江郎才尽了，不对，根本没有才，每次都是想象很美妙，下笔却根本写不出那种感觉。  
> 可惜了鱼鱼不让我放她画的设定图。


End file.
